The Day I Met the Red Robloxian
This story you're currently reading is a sequel of the story right herehttps://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/An_Old_Robloxian_Tal. Go ahead and read that story first before you continue on to read this one. ----- Audio: "Hello, uh, I have an important event tomorrow involving a friend of mine, I'll lend you my computer for this project, alright? Make sure to -- *audio cuts* -- did you read the manuscripts before signing the project in our hands? We need this for the better understanding of where it came from." '' ''"I already signed the papers. Jerry, I'd need you to help watch those beings while I'm away, okay?" '' ''"Agreed, I'll call you back if something goes wrong, but I don't think anything will go wrong. You understand?" "Understand," " to hear, now do you -- *audio cuts out half of the conversation* -- understand?" "What's that "thumping" noise coming from your end?" "Honestly, I'm not actually sure, but it's probably nothing to worry about--" "Jerry?" *Thumping sounds grow louder* *Jerry screams something in jibberish* "Jerry...?" "Jerry, if you're there, please talk into the 'talkie, do you cooperate?" *Silence* *Hangs up the call and calls of the trading project deal* End of Call: ----- I awoke from my slumber, I got up to knees and grabbed my laptop beside my bed, turned it on and played Roblox. Before I selected a game to play, I heard my brother, Jake, call out for me in the other room. He approached me and asked if I wanted to play Roblox with him (we both had separate laptops, so multiplayer is possible); I agreed and proceeded to play Roblox with him. We decided to play a game from the friend activity list, the name of the game is entitled as "Ab.robloxian" we knew it was going to be a weird game or at least the game is gonna appear a little weird at first. So, we joined the game, came across a weird user; ignored him and moved on. But, this when something weird happens...something out of the ordinary. Our game switched to a different position: similar to a bird's-eye view. It was facing towards someone in the color red, slowly approaching the screen - we were terrified. We both closed out of the game and called off Roblox for that night, we closed our laptops, and we went to sleep. The next morning, I found a brand new computer that had a computer mouse beside it and a moderator to come with it too. I decided to check out the computer, and would you believe me if I told you it worked perfectly? Ha, you'd probably believe me, but besides that, I thought it was pretty awesome. While searching for what's on the computer, I came across a photo, the photo showed a redhead with glowing eyes. The smile gave me a chill down my spine, the background is pitch-black. I was horrified beyond belief - I proceeded to delete the image and turned off the computer. Ironically it was late and I was tired so I went to sleep. But...I awoke... I'd awoke to face the old dusty computer I brought in earlier today but something caught me off guard, I'm hearing bashing noises coming from the computer. My body was paralyzed in shock--I swear I can make out a voice screaming from the computer. I slowly approached the computer, but it wasn't on, the voice stopped. I forced myself onto the soft comfortable bed faced up as I closed my eyes that night. I once again awoke from my sleep, but my face felt wet, yet dry. That wetness soon turned into pain; that making it sore. I approached the restroom and faced the mirror to see myself in the mirror with a blood red face as the blood soon soaked the floor. ----- Made by LeafieNewBoi Strange Category: Category: Category: Category:Strange